My Best Friend
by Mrs. A Dale
Summary: My first fic! Okay it's just a little 'scene' added from 3x13 between when Robin finally died and the remaining gang member's took his body up the hill. Please R&R. No slash and completely clean of anything. :


**Right, my first fanfic, let's hope I don't seriously fail! Of coarse, I appreciate reviews with both critisism and praise. **

**This is just a little fic I thought up, starting from where Robin died at the end of 3x13 and what happened between then and taking his body up the hill.**

_As a final stretch to his beloved drained the last remaining energy from his body, Robin's hand fell to his side as his eye's permanently closed. A few meters away watched a weak and saddened looking Much, eyes red raw from crying and his lips curved constantly down while he looked upon his former leader._

_He was almost in a trance, completely oblivious to anything around him apart from his best friend, perched up against a tree utterly lifeless. All he could feel were his sweaty palms and the newly afresh tears that were starting to trickle down his rosy cheeks once again. The thought that his longest most dear friend had gone from his life forever was heart braking. Something he was not going to admit easily._

_As he slumped down next to the recently deceased body, Much took it in his stride to take his friend's hand in his, holding it down against the Autumn leafed ground, pressing it firmly as he took in a deep breath. He wanted so badly for Robin to just squeeze his hand back, for him to open his eyes and say it was all one horrible joke. He actually would not of minded. He would just be glad that none of it was real. Deep down he kept thinking that any moment now, a firm hand would slap against his shoulder, awakening his mind to the taunts from Robin's mouth about how much of a girl he was being._

_But he knew, he would never have that again. Not until, one day, the same fate would take him too. And maybe he would meet up again with his friend up in the heaven's, and everything would be just perfect once again._

_Instead Much just sat with him, awaiting for the other's to come to take Robin's body away from him. He did not know how they would be able to tear their hand's apart though. With the tight hold he was having on him, he almost felt guilty about putting strain and pain upon the harmless body. As stupid as it sounds, he wanted to say sorry to him but stopped himself as his mouth was about to open, telling himself how pathetic he was being._

_"He's dead Much. Just get over it." He whispered to himself, adjusting his eyes from their hands and up to the emotionless facial expression on Robin's face. He let out a whimper, the thought's of now having to go throughout the rest of his life feeling so alone and dead inside. It scared him. He always had Robin to rely on. To help him out when thing's took a turn for the worst. To pull him out of danger when something went wrong. To tell him everything would turn out all right when all he could think about was everything turning to bad._

_That was all he wanted to sense. To hear Locksley himself telling him in that all so wise and calm voice; that "everything is going to be okay.". He circled the sound of his old master's voice around in his head, wanting to savour it like he was with his last remaining minutes with his best friend. He did not want the moment to end. The moment where he could just sit with him with no one else around to ruin the atmosphere in which he was in. It felt so peaceful. Oh so peaceful and private._

_And then they came. The soft trudging of Little John's boots as he tried his best to unsuccessfully tip-toe across the ground over to Much and Robin. The graceful almost silent sound of Kate trying to keep herself from collapsing into a crying fit. Tuck's long flowing cloak whisping along the tips of the eventual crisping leaves on the ground and Archer. What could he do other than silently grieve inside to the brother that he did not even know._

_Much found himself shaking his head slowly, not wanting them to take him away from him. His eyes shut tight and his lips quivered as he clamped a hold of Robin's hand._

_'Don't take him away from me. Not now. Not just yet.' He thought, not wanting to face the other's in the embarrassing state he was currently in, mainly because he knew exactly what they were thinking._

_"Come on Much. Robin would not want you to be in this way because of him." Tuck whispered softly, making Much's quivering lips turn up into a smirk for a split second._

_"I know." Much acknowledged, the silence surrounding him making him more uncomfortable by the second. Giving one last hopeful squeeze to Robin's hand, Much pressed his remaining hand against the tree trunk behind him to haul himself up, letting go of the hand slowly from his standing position._

_"Goodbye Robin..." He said through a broken voice, watching helplessly as Little John carefully and respectively carried him onto the cloth that was held with two thick wooden branches, Little John himself, Tuck, Archer and eventually Kate helping to lift him from the ground. Much stood there, almost as if the whole feeling in his legs weren't there anymore while he took deep breaths to stop himself from the lump in the pit of his stomach rising to attack at his tear ducts again._

_"I love you Robin. I hope you know that, my best friend..."_


End file.
